spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Absorbent Days
Absorbent Days is a spin-off series created by MrScience12 and is currently being produced by Krusty Krab Productions. It is about the life SpongeBob lives throughout the changes in Bikini Bottom. First, the Krusty Krab moves to metropolitan downtown Bikini Bottom, and now, there is always no quiet and always someone at the restaurant. Then, new fish move into town, and other mischief that you just have to see to believe. Won and Pending Awards Awards that Absorbent Days has won and pending awards. See the images of these awards here. *'Amazing Award' - Won *'Exceedingly Entertaining' - Won *'Featurred Article' - Won *'Patrick Approved' - Won *'Pure Awesome' - Won *'Too Good' - Won *'Krabby Patty Award' - Won *'Moar Krabs Award' - Won *'Pure Evil!' - Won *'The Just Cool Award' - Won *'The Next SpongeBob' - Pending *'The Next Stephen Hillenburg' - Pending *'The Next Help Wanted' - Pending *'MMXII (2012) Spin-off Awards' - Won the Silver Award *'Oh, no You Didn't! Award' - Won Workers Employees that work for the show. If you want a job, please refer to the section below.. *MrScience12 - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator *Chrisvader1234 - Title Card Creator *JCM - Editor, Supervising Producer *IHeartSpongeBob - Editor, Supervising Producer Sign-Ups If you wish to get a job for Absorbent Days, please place your name below and the job you wish to have. After verification, the sign-up winners will be announced on Thursday, February 28, 2013. Episodes A simplified list of episodes can be found here. Season One Season 1 is the first season of the Absorbent Days series. It contains the first episode of the series as well, "A New Town, A New Sponge". The season will contain 20 episodes, the season finale being "Not Who They Seam". Shorts News Bulletin *Absorbent Days launches its first short, A New Year's Resolution. *Absorbent Days launches its second short, A Brat for Pat. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Court for the Port. It aired on January 21, 2013. *Absorbent Days is now a Featured Article! *As of January 22, 2013, the Spongiest of Them All marathon is back on, officially! *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Castles and Dungeons. It aired on January 23, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Crossover Squid. It aired on January 27, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Replacement Borg. It aired on January 29, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Regeneration Sensation. It aired on January 31, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Dirty Battle. It aired on February 2, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Cephalopod's Castle. It aired on February 8, 2013. Upcoming Episodes *'A Building from Above' - By MrScience12 Award Pictures Images of the awards Absorbent Days has won. Exc.png|The series has won the "Exceedingly Entertaining" award. PUREAWESOME2.jpg|This series has won the Pure Awesome award. TOGOOD4.jpg|This series has won the Too Good Award. AMAZING1.png|Your series is Amazing! Krabby Patty Award.jpg|This series has won the Krabby Patty Award. Moar Award AD.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! Poure evil.jpg|Plankton thinks this series is PURE EVIL! Just Cool Award 2.JPG|This series is Just Cool. Oh, no you didn't!.png|Oh, no You Didn't! AD Silver Award.png|Absorbent Days has won the silver award from the MMXII Spin-off Awards 2012. Polls These are the polls for Absorbent Days. These change periodically, so make sure to vote while you can. What is your favorite episode/special of Absorbent Days? A New Town, A New Sponge Snail Trails A Blast from the Cast The Chum Returns Cream of Cheat An Absorbent Christmas A Court for the Port Castles and Dungeons Crossover Squid A Replacement Borg Regeneration Sensation A Dirty Battle A Cephalopod's Castle Is Absorbent Days entertaining? Yes, it is entertaining No, it is quite boring Are the transcripts too long? Yes, they are way too long No, they are long enough I have never read a transcript Are you excited for the upcoming episode, A Building from Above? Yes No Category:Spin-Offs Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Television Series Category:Absorbent Days Category:Rated TV-G Category:Rated G Category:Fanon Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season One Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Featured Category:Krusty Krab Productions Category:Absorbent Days Specials Category:Absorbent Days Crossovers Category:Spongiest of Them All Category:Comedy Category:We Want Moar Award Winners